yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 118
A Snake in the Grass - Part 2, known as Terror! Venominon the Poisonous Serpent King in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. The duel between Jaden and Viper is continued. Jaden is gradually pushed into a corner as Viper systematically destroys his monsters. Along with Jaden's worsening position, his friends are take captive, increasing the stakes of the duel. Although Jaden gets a temporary reprieve by destroying "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes". Viper turns it around by using Venominon's special effect in order to revive it. As the duel unravels, Viper reveals that he made a Faustian bargain in order to resurrect his dead son, Pierce. Featured Duel Jaden Yuki vs. Professor Viper :Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn Jadenactivates "Polymerization sending "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Bladedge" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Plasma Vice" (ATK: 2800). Jaden then attacks "Venom Snake" with "Elemental Hero Plasma Vice" and destroys it (Viper: 2400 Life Points), Viper then activates his face-down Trap card "Snake Whistle" which lets Viper Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Reptile-Type monster from his deck, he then chains it with "Damage = Reptile" which allows Viper to special summon a Reptile-Type monster from his deck who's ATK is equal to or less than the damage he took, he choses to summon "Venom Serpent" (ATK: 1000) and "Venom Boa" (ATK: 1600). Jaden ends his turn, which activates the effect of "Venom Swamp" placing 1 Venom Counter on "Plasma Vice" and reducing its ATK by 500 (ATK: 2300). Viper's turn Professor Viper activates the effects of "Venom Serpent" and "Venom Boa" placing a total of 3 Venom Counters of "Elemental Hero Plasma Vice" (ATK: 800). Viper then Tributes "Venom Serpent" and "Venom Boa" to summon "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" (ATK: 0), he then explains that "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" increases its ATK by 500 × the number of Reptiles in Viper's Graveyard (ATK: 1500). Viper attacks "Elemental Hero Plasma Vice" with "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" (Jaden: 3300 Life Points). Viper then sets 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jaden's turn Jaden summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (ATK: 800) and uses its effect to draw 2 cards from his deck, he then equips "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" with "Bubble Rod" increasing its ATK by 800 (ATK: 1600). Jaden then activates "R - Righteous Justice" to destroy "Venom Swamp", however Viper activates "Snake Deity's Command" which lets him discard "Venom Snake" from his hand to negate "R - Righteous Justice" and since another Reptile has been sent to the Graveyard "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" gains an extra 500 ATK (ATK: 2000). Jaden places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn, which activates the effect of "Venom Swamp" placing 1 Venom Counter on "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (ATK: 1100) Viper's turn Viper attacks "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" with "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" and destroys it (Jaden: 2400 Life Points), Jaden then activates the effect of "Bubble Rod" allowing him to draw 1 card from his deck. Jaden also activates "A Hero Emerges" which lets Viper select 1 random card from his Hand and if it's a monster it gets special summoned, the card Viper selects is "Elemental Hero Neos" so Jaden gets to special summon it (ATK: 2500). Viper ends his turn which activates the effect of "Venom Swamp" which places 1 Venom Counter on "Elemental Hero Neos" (ATK: 2000). Jaden's turn Jaden draws "NEX", he then summons "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (ATK: 600), he then activates "NEX" sending "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" to the Graveyard to special summon "Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin" (ATK: 900). Jaden then uses "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin" to fusion summon "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" (ATK: 2800). Jaden then activates the effect of "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" which destroys 1 card in Viper's hand, the destroyed card is "Venom Snake" which increases the ATK of "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" (ATK: 2500). Jaden attacks "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" with "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" (Viper: 2100 Life Points), Viper then uses the effect of "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" and removes from play "Venom Snake" in his Graveyard to revive his "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" (ATK: 2000). Jaden ends his turn, which activates the effect of "Venom Swamp" which places 1 Venom Counter on "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" (ATK: 2300). Viper's turn Viper activates "Venom Shot" since he has "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" on the field he can send 1 Reptile-Type monster from his deck to the Graveyard and place 2 Venom Counters on "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" (ATK: 1300), and since another Reptile has been placed in Viper's Graveyard the ATK of "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" increases by 500 (ATK: 2500). Viper attacks "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" with "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" and destroys it (Jaden: 1200 Life Points). Viper ends his turn. :Continued next episode... Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Snake Deity's Command" requires you the reveal a reptile monster, not discard one. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Snake Whistle" cannot be activated when a monster is destroyed by battle. 3. In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman's" effect can only be activated when his the only card on your side of the field or in your hand when he is Summoned.